Robert Preston
| duration = 1996, 1999, 2003, 2015 to present | played by = Julian Kay (1996-2003) Tristan Gemmill (2015 to present) }} Robert Preston is the son of Maurice and Shirley Preston, and ex-husband of Tracy Barlow and Joni Preston. Robert married Tracy in 1996, after a six month relationship, and the pair moved to London. However, they separated in 2002 after Robert discovered that Tracy had been having an affair. Remaining in London, Robert became a fully qualified chef and sometime later went on to marry Joni. Robert made contact with Tracy again in July 2015, on the day of her mother Deirdre's funeral - where he admitted that he still loved her. The pair rekindled their relationship and Robert later divorced Joni before moving to Weatherfield and finding work at Nick's Bistro. Once again the relationship went sour, but this time it was Robert who strayed by sleeping with Carla Connor. When Tracy spitefully exposed the affair at Carla's wedding to Nick Tilsley, Robert ended their relationship permanently. By January 2017, Robert began to develop feelings for Michelle Connor and prevented her from committing suicide when she began to suffer a mental breakdown after giving birth to a stillborn son. Later, Robert and Michelle entered into a relationship after her marriage to Steve McDonald broke down when she learnt about his affair and secret lovechild to Leanne Battersby. Robert and Michelle's relationship was plagued by issues including; Michelle being stalked by her ex Will Chatterton, Robert being imprisoned for assaulting Rich Collis, Robert later being diagnosed with testicular cancer before becoming addicted to steroids, Michelle's wayward sons Ali Neeson and Ryan Connor returning, Pat Phelan holding the pair's wedding party hostage before shooting Michelle and finally being terrorised by Ronan Truman after the death of his son Cormac. Following his battle with cancer Robert began to desire children more than ever, although Michelle couldn't bare to go through childbirth again following Ruairi's death. In December 2018, Robert briefly considered agreeing to be the sperm donor for Michelle's cousin Kate's child - however the plan fell through when Kate's girlfriend Rana Habeeb opposed the idea. By March, Michelle had called time on her relationship with Robert and he blamed Carla for the split (believing that she had poisoned Michelle against him). A week later the Underworld factory roof was sabotaged by Gary Windass - killing Rana - and leaving Robert as one of the suspects. However, Robert had an alibi in the fact that he struck up a relationship with Vicky Jefferies - the mother of Tyler Jefferies whom Robert helped find a job. In June, Michelle realised that she couldn't live without Robert and the pair reunited - however, by this point Vicky was pregnant leaving Robert torn. Biography 1971-1996: Early life and drug addiction Born on 22nd October 1971 to Maurice and Shirley Preston, Robert was brought up in Weatherfield and began working in a restaurant by his late teens - with the desire of becoming a professional chef despite being told that he had potential to make it as a footballer. At one point Robert befriended co-workers Rich Collis and a girl named Catherine (whom he began dating). To cope with the long hours at the restaurant the trio began taking drugs - specifically cocaine - however, Catherine eventually suffered from an overdose and passed away. Consumed with guilt at having had been the one to introduce his late girlfriend to the illegal substances - Robert fell into a deep depression but was eventually able to better himself and later began a new relationship with a woman called Jan. In the early 1990s, Robert's relationship with Jan ended suddenly - after around five years - and he decided to relocate to London before beginning a new profession in carpet fitting. In May 1996, Robert met shop worker Tracy Barlow - who had also relocated to London from Weatherfield - and the pair began dating. 1996-2003: Marriage to Tracy Barlow In November 1996, Robert and Tracy became engaged after only six months - much to the disapproval of Tracy's parents Ken and Deirdre Barlow. However, the pair soon warmed to Robert after he and Tracy turned up on the street in order to ask for their blessing. Although Ken and Deirdre had warmed to the idea of a wedding, Robert's parents were not too easily persuaded and suggested that Robert was on the "rebound" from his relationship with Jan and wasn't thinking straight. - having only been together for six months.]] Despite his parents objections, Robert and Tracy continued to plan for the wedding - however, while they were originally intending to tie the knot in London, the pair changed the venue at the last second after Mike Baldwin gloated that Ken wouldn't get to walk Tracy down the aisle. On the day of the wedding, Robert went missing along with his best man Paul Davies after drinking heavily on his stag night. During the chaos of Robert's disappearance, Maurice suggested that his son may have had second thoughts about marrying Tracy and revealed that he was against Tracy because she used to take drugs. Eventually, one of Robert's friends Greg Bamfield came forward to explain that he could remember locking Robert into a shipping container. As a result the police were called to prevent the shipments being sent to Saudi Arabia - but it was soon discovered that Robert was not inside. Back at 1 Coronation Street, Ken and Deirdre were relieved to find Robert being shouted at by Tracy - who was furious that he had seen her before the wedding - and he revealed that he had let himself out of the container earlier that morning. Finally arriving at the Weatherfield Register Office, the pair's wedding was attended by their parents along with Tracy's grandmother Blanche Hunt, godmother Emily Bishop and family friend Betty Williams. Unfortunately, Robert's best man Paul was still missing from the night before and so Deirdre offered up her ex-husband Samir Rachid's ring to complete the vows. After the reception a party was held at the Rovers Return organised by Vera Duckworth, and Ken made a speech - revealing that this had been the first time he had truly felt like Tracy's father. After the wedding, the Prestons returned to London. The marriage ran smoothly until December 1998 when Robert caught Tracy kissing her friend Dan at a Christmas party. Robert soon became extremely possessive - wanting to know where Tracy was and who she was with at all times - causing her to declare that their marriage was over and flee back to Weatherfield in March 1999. Upon being contacted by Ken, Robert returned to the area in order to get their marriage back on track - but he was left dissatisfied when Tracy refused to apologise and admitted that she had only kissed Dan after being told that Robert had kissed Eve Phillips. Ultimately, Tracy realised that she was still in love with Robert, after he turned down advances from Linda Sykes, and Deirdre offered to give them some space back at No.1 so that they could make up. After spending the night together, Robert and Tracy reconciled and returned to London the next day. to expose the truth of their break-up.]] In December 2002, Robert caught Tracy in bed with his best friend Graham - leading to him ending their marriage and kicking Tracy out. With nowhere to go, Tracy once again returned to Weatherfield but lied to her parents that it had been her who had walked in on Robert cheating with her best friend instead. When Robert turned up in January 2003, to retrieve the keys to his van that Tracy had taken without permission, he was gobsmacked to discover that Ken and Deirdre believed him to be the adulterer and expected him to apologise. Robert wasted no time in revealing the truth and, despite Deidre's attempts to have the pair sit down together to talk things through, left again for good. 2003-2015: Father's death and marriage to Joni Later in 2003, Robert's father passed away from cancer and - after the funeral - Robert returned to London where he eventually became a fully qualified chef. At some point Robert met and married a woman called Joni - who he opened up his own restaurant in Alderley Edge with (Preston's Grill). However, Robert never truly overcame his separation from Tracy - which caused problems for his relationship with Joni. 2015-2016: Reunion with Tracy Robert returned to Weatherfield for Deirdre's funeral in July 2015. He met up with Tracy later that day at No.1 and made it clear he still loved her despite the way she treated him. The pair started to kiss and were in the midst of getting undressed in the living room before Ken walked in. Ken was appalled at Tracy's actions on the day of Deirdre's funeral and ordered Robert to leave. The next day he turned up at Barlow's Buys where Tracy was getting harassed by two men wanting payment after her business partner Tony Stewart did a disappearing act. Robert threatened to beat up the men, causing them to scarper. The couple then had a drink together in the Rovers where Robert revealed he was now working as a chef, and that the reason he returned to the North was because he missed her. : Robert reconciles with Tracy after twelve years.]] In December, Tracy received a visiting order from ex-fiancé Rob Donovan, and although she was now with Robert, she grudgingly went to visit Rob at Highfield Prison. Rob told Tracy that despite the fact that she had betrayed him by turning him into the police he still loved her. Tracy failed to mention that she was with another man and agreed to visit Rob again. He later managed to use a mobile phone that'd been smuggled into the prison, and called Robert to ask him to meet him. When the two men faced each other, Rob informed Robert that Tracy had been seeing him. Robert was sceptical at first but Rob was able to prove that she had been there. Robert intended to propose to Tracy on Christmas Day but with the new information he decided against doing so and instead made a fool out of Tracy by revealing to everyone in the Rovers that Tracy had been meeting her ex-fiancé. Tracy was devastated to discover that he knew and begged Robert not to leave her, but he didn't listen to her pleas. Robert ended up spending New Year's Eve at The Sunset Casino drowning his sorrows. While in there, Robert bumped into Carla Connor and decided to sit with her. After a big win at the roulette wheel, they booked a room and while on a high after the big win, they ended up having sex, although they immediately regretted it. Robert then bought a 20% share in Nick's Bistro to wind Carla up. In an attempt to win Robert back, she named her new florist shop Preston's Petals, but Robert refused to attended the opening ceremony and headed back to the bistro but ultimately the couple got back together with Tracy not knowing about Robert and Carla's one-night stand. A few days later Carla found Robert doing paperwork inside the bistro and begged him not to go into business with her fiancé Nick Tilsley, but Robert refused to throw away a good opportunity for her sake. While talking in the darkened room, she spoke about the night in the casino. Unbeknown to Carla, Tracy was in the kitchen half-naked waiting to surprise Robert. After Robert left Carla in the bistro, Tracy was tempted to seek revenge on her long-time rival, but before she could do so two thugs burst into the bistro demanding money. Carla was tackled to the ground before she could escape. Tracy slipped through the back door without telling anyone what had just happened since she was so shocked by Robert's betrayal. Carla suffered serious injuries after she was thrown from the thugs' getaway vehicle in an attempt to reclaim her handbag, and was put on life support but managed to survive. Carla, frightened that Tracy would tell Nick that she had sex with Robert, begged Nick to leave Weatherfield with her and start afresh in Devon. Robert saw this as an opportunity to buy the bistro and offered £90,000 to Nick for the business but before he could seal the deal, Leanne Tilsley gave a higher offer to Nick - the money being from stepson Simon Barlow's trust fund. Tracy, who desperately wanted the bistro demanded that Carla gave her £10,000 in order to beat Leanne's offer. Carla took money from Underworld's account and handed it to Tracy. Nick ultimately took Robert and Tracy's offer following heavy persuasion from Carla. Nick and Carla's marriage didn't last long and Nick ultimately stayed in Weatherfield whereas Carla moved to Devon by herself. Compared to Nick, Robert was not a natural boss and soon began to mistreat his staff. This resulted in Leanne quitting her job. Nick, in an attempt to spite Robert, planned to open a new restaurant with Leanne and chose premises on Viaduct Street right beside Robert's and he also reported him to the police for drink driving which ended in Rob facing a ban for twelve months. Soon after Robert's chef, Zeedan Nazir, had enough and also quit his job. Now desperately low on staff, Robert managed to strike a deal with Nick but only after much arguing: the two settled on a 50-50 partnership in the bistro. 2017-2019: Relationship with Michelle Relationships Family To be continued Tracy Barlow To be continued Michelle Connor To be continued Nick Tilsley To be continued Carla Connor To be continued Background information *Robert Preston was played by Julian Kay for recurring appearances in 1996, 1999 and finally a one-off in 2003. The character was recast with Tristan Gemmill in the role upon the character's return in 2015 and he signed a one-year contract with the show.http://www.whatsontv.co.uk/coronation-street/news/casualtys-tristan-gemmill-to-join-corrie *Tristan Gemmill previously appeared on the programme for two episodes in January 2000 as drugs counsellor Will Griffiths. First and last lines "Cheers. Nice to meet you." (First line, to Deirdre Rachid) Appendices (To be completed) List of addreses Employment history See also Full list of appearances Category:Current characters Category:1971 births Category:Article stubs Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Chefs Category:1996 debuts Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Businesspeople Category:Residents of 1 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court Category:Preston family (1990s) Category:1996 marriages Category:Viaduct Bistro staff